Apocaliptic love
by danymrtz
Summary: INCOMPLETE This is an rp I did on instagram with awesome @makeroomfornyoom . Apocalypse AU where Ludwig managed to build a fully functioning city that he runs. Feliciano was found a while after and was doing fine until he got sick and collapsed. Fearing he had a lethal infection, medics were going to kill him but Ludwig took Feli into his home to nurse him back to health.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so it's the apocalypse and it has been for years. Ludwig had built a city which surprisingly hadn't been run down yet. There was an army, functioning generators and power, etc. Feliciano had been found when the supply parties had went on a run but Lovino was still missing. Feliciano hadn't even really met Ludwig yet; just barely conversing with him.

Later on Feliciano got sick, but told no one. It got worse and he collapsed while he was working, his secret getting out. They took him to the infirmary and thinking it's the virus; they planned to kill him. Ludwig happened to hear the commotion and took Feliciano into his home before they could kill him, telling the citizens he would evaluate Feli himself; keeping the Italian with him safe and sound.

Ludwig carried the smaller man's body into his house and laid him in the guest bedroom. He then went to his bathroom and pulled out a small towel, wetting it and placing it on Feliciano's burning forehead. He didn't know why he even chose to care for him...but there was something about him that intrigued Ludwig's interest

Feliciano wearily opened his eyes; looking around with his amber orbs. The last thing he remembered was working outside, and getting overheated it seemed like. He collapsed and fainted; he was out cold for the next 30 minutes. Feliciano's eyes landed on Ludwig's chest before they raised to his face. "Nn…?" He blinked, still a bit out of it.

Ludwig had been adjusting the towel when he noticed Feliciano shifting. "Are jou awake? Do jou need anything?"

Feliciano looked at the blonde; noticing it was the leader of their sanctuary. Wait...what was his name? "L-Ludwig...?" His eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head slightly to try and get the grogginess out of his head.

"Yes, that's me. Do you know who you are or why you're here?" He sat at the edge of the bed and gazed down at him in concern.

"I'm...Feliciano Vargas," he told the blonde. "I felt sick while I was working and I...I think fainted..." Feliciano closed his eyes.

Ludwig took out a notepad from his pocket and jotted down some notes. "Okay, your memory seems intact... Feliciano, I'm going to check that you're not hurt anywhere, is that alright with you?"

Feliciano nodded. He had no memory of what had happened after he fell, so he had probably hit his head or something. Though it could have just been because he passed out before he hit the ground...that would explain why he still remembered who he was and such.

Ludwig helped Feliciano sit up and began to unbutton Feliciano's shirt "I have been trained in the medical field, so no need to worry alright?"

Feliciano nodded. There really wasn't any need to reassure Feliciano so much; he was really trusting by nature.

Ludwig pulled the shirt slightly off of Feli's shoulders and pressed a hand to Feli's abdomen, applying pressure and feeling for lumps or abnormalities. "Tell me if it hurts."

Feliciano winced a bit as he pressed down towards the middle of his torso and he looked at the blonde. "T-That hurts.." He winced again and gently tried removing Ludwig's hands.

"Sorry…" Ludwig stopped applying pressure and began looking for bruises. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday..." Feliciano noted,"I felt really sick after eating lunch yesterday so I didn't get my dinner or breakfast rations.." Feliciano looked at Ludwig; shifting.

Ludwig nodded and walked around to check Feliciano's back "And when did you begin feeling sick?"

"Right after I ate…" Feliciano closed his eyes as the German inspected back.

"Hmm..." Ludwig finished checking him and buttoned his shirt up again before stepping back, a light tint of pink dusting his cheeks "I'm going to need jou to remove your pants"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm…" Ludwig finished checking him and buttoned his shirt up again before stepping back, a light tint of pink dusting his cheeks "I'm going to need jou to remove your pants."

Feliciano did what he was told. He didn't bother getting all flustered, he had to be checked thoroughly anyway…

Ludwig got on his knees in front of Feliciano and began examining his legs, also applying pressure

Feliciano's legs didn't cause any problems or pain thankfully. He closed his eyes and let Ludwig examine him.

Ludwig nodded and stood up again. "For now I think you need rest and a proper meal. Is there anything you'd like to eat specifically?"

Feliciano shook his head. "Not really," he told the blonde. He didn't want food at all, in fear of getting sick on himself, but he had to eat sometime…

"I'll make you some soup for now…it'll settle your stomach, ja?"

Feliciano nodded slightly. "Y-Yes sir…" He laid down on his back, relaxing the best he could.

Ludwig walked out the door and turned off the lights, "Get some rest. I'll wake you when the food is ready.

Feliciano nodded a bit; rolling into his side and closing his eyes. He hugged a pillow close to his body; noting that it felt like it was hand made. Which most things were in the sanctuary; just so everyone could get things in return for payment. The citizens had just recently started scavenging for actual monetary cash to use instead of trading things.

Ludwig walked to his kitchen and began searching for ingredients. Since he was the leader of his city, he DID have a few more belongings than the residents did, but he had chosen to live almost the same as all the others.

Feliciano dozed off in the dark, relaxed against the bed. He breathed softly, cuddling into a pillow

After about an hour, Ludwig opened the bedroom door again and sat on the bed, admiring Feliciano's sleeping face. He noticed that he was thinner than he should be for someone his age. He frowned and shook Feliciano slightly to wake him.

Feliciano opened his brown eyes, looking for Ludwig. "Mm…" He looked over at the blonde before rolling to face him "Si?"

"Dinner is ready if you want to come to the dining room." Ludwig stood up and waited for Feliciano's response

Feliciano nodded and stood, sliding off the bed. He held onto the headboard for reassurance that he wouldn't fall, looking to Ludwig

Ludwig offered his hand out to help Feliciano "Do you need help?"

Feliciano nodded and took Ludwig's hand, pushing off the wall. He then grabbed the rest of Ludwig's arm, stumbling next to him. "H-hehe, sorry."

Ludwig's military training made him want to tell Feliciano to straighten up and walk by himself but he bit back that instinct and nodded at Feliciano "it's alright. Do you need to be carried?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I'm just a bit shaky…. Thank you though."

Ludwig began walking to the kitchen and stopped every few steps to help him

Feliciano slid into a chair once they were in the kitchen, yawning softly as he rubbed his eyes.

Ludwig spooned some of the soup into a bowl and placed in front of Feliciano then served himself and sat across from him, placing a spoon next to Feliciano's hand.

"Grazie- I mean thank you Ludwig…" he gave the blonde a smile before picking up his spoon and beginning to eat quietly.

"You're welcome." Ludwig turned on his radio to listen to the day's body count and list of those deceased, hoping every night not to hear his brother's name. Ludwig and Gilbert had been separated when they fled and he hadn't seen Gilbert since he started the city. He picked up his spoon and began to eat, praying not to hear his name another night

Feliciano thought about the night he had heard his brother's name on the missing list, sitting in his small house he had been assigned. He looked down and felt a few tears slide off his cheeks and onto his hand. He looked at the tears, studying them. Thinking about how many he had shed over his brother. He wanted nothing more than to have him back...and he had lost hope. Feliciano sighed softly and ate without another word, chewing on his lip.

Ludwig was so absorbed in listening that he hadn't noticed Feliciano crying. When he finished his plate he stood up and placed it in the sink and washed it. When he returned sat and waited for the radio program to finish.

It took Feliciano a while to eat even after he stopped crying and he didn't even finish half of the bowl. He pushed it aside a bit later and took a deep breath in.

Ludwig looked up at the plate being pushed away and saw the drying tear tracks on Feliciano's face. He guessed it was because of the radio program, so he shut it off. "Do you have anyone missing?"

"My brother." He said quietly, looking up at Ludwig. He wiped away his tears. 'Be brave… Don't cry' he could just hear his brother saying that in his ears.

Ludwig smiled half-heartedly at him "Mine too." But Ludwig knew. He just knew that Gilbert was alive somewhere and Ludwig was trying his hardest to find him and all the other survivors.

Feliciano looked at him. So he was going through the same thing…. Feliciano nodded and glanced down to the table. "I'm sorry," he whispered

"Don't apologize. It's not jour fault… are you finished eating?" Ludwig stood up again

Feliciano nodded and stood carefully. "Yes'sir… thank you." He made his way out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom Ludwig had put him in.

Ludwig walked to his bedroom and shut the door, pulling out a small radio. He put on a headphone set with a mic and began to play a message he had recorded weeks ago on the airwaves. "If there's anyone alive out there listening to this, come to coordinates xx" yy". We have a fully functioning city and we can help you."

Feliciano laid in the guest bed and relaxed against the covers; closing his eyes. He was tired already, and he hadn't even done much but walk and talk to Ludwig. He sighed a bit; curling into a ball on his side.

After about an hour or two, Ludwig turned luff the radio and took off his clothes until he was in his boxers and his muscle shirt and climbed into bed, turning off his light.

Feliciano was out like a light soon enough, his last thoughts being small prayers for his brother and Ludwig's. He just wanted them home safely, even if he didn't know Ludwig's brother that well.

Ludwig laid awake and just listened to the city's sounds. He was glad he was able to help people now, despite his sketchy past. He eventually fell asleep and covered himself snuggly, seeing as how it was chilly that night.

Feliciano stayed in his bed for a while before he woke up again; the late night supply runners were coming in, as signaled by the loud buzzing of the gates. Usually that never woke him up, but he couldn't sleep well anyway and a headache had developed in his head. "Ugh…"

Ludwig's ear twitched and he opened his eyes. But when he heard the groans and was about to reach for his gun, he remembered he had a guest. He stood up and walked to Feliciano's door, knocking softly. "Hallo?"

Feliciano jumped a bit, looking over at the door. "Y-Yes?" He rolled onto his side; using the hand underneath his head to rub at his temple, hoping it would help a bit. "Did I wake you?"

"Ja, but don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Ludwig placed his hand on the door handle.

"Si, I'm sorry...I just have a headache, that's all." Feliciano closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed again with a sigh

Ludwig hesitated about leaving "...Do you need some pills?"

Feli rolled over and looked at the closed door "If you have any...I guess so. Grazie."

"Ja, i'll be right back." Ludwig went to the medicine cabinet behind the bathroom mirror and pulled out two small jars of pills. He took Feliciano a cup of water and handed him the pill bottles. "The blue ones are for the headache, and the green are sleeping supplements."

He nodded, thanking the blond. Feliciano set the cup of water on the nightstand before getting one of each, placing them on the nightstand. He closed the pill jars and gave them back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome...try to get some rest, ja?" Ludwig took the containers back.

Feliciano nodded once more. "Goodnight Ludwig." He smiled and laid back down, snuggling into the blankets.

Ludwig gave him a nod and closed the door before returning the pills to their proper place and going to his own bedroom, crawling into bed and covering himself

And they both fell asleep to the night sounds of the city around them...


End file.
